Unspoken
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: On the day, he filed for divorce, Cody Jackson went to see his best friend. He had something to tell her. Something he should have told her before the accident, before the cataclysm of events that left him in a downward spiral. Before everything he had to say was to an angel statue.


"I'm getting divorced, baby girl."

The words spilled from his mouth as soon as his knees hit the drying grass. It was scratchy and brown beneath his hand; a hot kind of itchy that made it uncomfortable to keep his hands anywhere but in his pockets. His blue eyes, reddened and teary, darted around, unable to find a single spot to focus on. It was such a beautiful, peaceful day to be doing this. A slate sky of muted blue, marked only by wisps of white fluff, illuminated gold by the warm sun. Flowers with feathery petals undulated in the gentle breeze like wisps of silk. Patches of freshly cut emerald grass soak up the warmth of the sun, even on an overly hot summer day such as this one.

The perfect summer day was such a stark contrast to the cold thunderstorm of emotions raging inside his head, he almost wanted to leave to avoid disrupting the peace but there were things he needed to say before he lost his nerve; "I spent years of my life, trying to love someone who doesn't love me back. Years of my life force-feeding myself and everyone around me lies about how she was the one I was in love with."

It was all a lie. He was never in love with his wife. Not once in his three years of marriage did he ever feel as if he might have been in love with her. He had always been in love with his best friend; the guileless Asian who had feelings for him but told him to be happy with someone else if that's what he wanted. And for a while, he had been happy, very happy but the road to hell was always paved with good intentions and nothing had worked after a while. Happiness was short-lived and they had stayed in a loveless marriage for six years before pulling the plug. The midnight call informing him that his best friend had been involved in a drunk driving accident and was in a coma, fighting for her life, had kept them together. He had needed someone to rely on but that was it.

Then it happened.

His best friend died. If you were to ask any of his friends they'd tell you that her death had nearly driven him out of his mind. He had gone insane that morning and by the time he got home that night, his car was in an impound lot totaled and he was three sheets to the wind. He trashed his car, himself and had severed the last threads of a hopeless, failing marriage. It's funny how one death could cause a cataclysm of insanity and wrecklessness.

"The thing about a lie is that," His voice poured like gravel, rough and dry, raking across his throat and ripping his vocal chords. "maybe, you'll start to believe it yourself and maybe you won't. I never believed my own lie. Not once. I was never in love with her and I knew it. I could never fall in love with someone who isn't you."

The cut of white marble curved to form the gentle feminine shape of a beautiful angel, dress billowing and wings wrapped around her body protectively. A tender smile curled marble lips and glass-like eyes stared down at him. He twisted the simple gold band off of his finger and slipped it into his pocket. It didn't feel right to wear it now; not while visiting his best friend. He pulled a thin silver chain from his pocket and stared at the heart, dangling from it.

"I bought this to give to you, when you woke up from your coma but you never did." He fingered the chain, letting the slinky metal slip through his fingers and pool in the palm of his hand. "Baby, I wanted us to have a life together. I wanted a divorce so I could have a life with the person I was really in love with. I wanted you, baby. I wanted to marry my best friend. I wanted to be able to tell people that the woman I married was my best friend but I couldn't. I couldn't do it because you died. You left me!"

It wasn't really right, the words coming out of his mouth but he'd been holding back for so long, he had to let go. She didn't leave him. He was never hers to leave. They were best friends but beyond that there was nothing that tied them together like the way marriage had tied him down.

"You left me and I can't...I can't figure out why I feel like I lost you. You weren't mine to lose." He sighed, fresh tears stinging his eyes. "I loved you, though. So much. I guess that's what led me to where I am. Filing for divorce without my best friend there to support me. I feel like I did back in high school. Alone. That's why I had you, baby girl. You came and suddenly I wasn't so alone. I didn't feel like I had the entire world on my shoulders. I needed you. I still need you and it hurts when you aren't there. I love you. Always. That will never change but I know how much you'd want me to be happy so that's what I'm going to do. You loved me, you showed me what love is so I'm going to show somebody else what you showed me. I'm going to be somebody's friend."

With trembling hands and weakened knees, he stood up and brought the necklace up to his mouth, pressing a kiss onto the center of the heart. The necklace was always meant to be hers and now it would be. The necklace would be given to it's rightful owner, even if she wasn't there. He had no right to it anymore. So the necklace is left with the angel and he is left with a heart that's still broken but on the mend. With one last look at the angel statue that marked his best friend's final resting place, he walked out of the cemetary. He didn't need to read the etching on the statue. He had the words memorized. He had, had them memorized for a long time.

Behind him, around the neck of an angel statue, a silver heart gleams in the sunlight.

xxx

_Melissa Annabeth Wu. _

_October 11th, 1990 to May 31st, 2013_

_Beloved daughter, sister and best friend. _

_"I love you. Always."_

* * *

**Yeah, yeah I know. It's sad. I wasn't in the best of moods, when I wrote this. And considering that this idea came to me at one in the morning while I was trying to sleep, I'm not really sure if I like it or not so go easy. Leave me love, Dolls. **

**Love ya, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove**


End file.
